A Life Meant to Dazzle
by Silvermoonlight9
Summary: The newly single Serena Waldorf finds herself in a heap of emotions as her ex, Darien Bass, comes galavanting back to the Big Apple....with only one thing on his mind...obtaining the heart of his one true love...and of course his purple ascot.. XOXO
1. Prologue

A/N _hey guys…here is the prologue to my version of Sailor Moon with a twist of Gossip Girl…I thought it would be entertaining to see this drama filled world receive a dose of responsibility….I mean what is better for that than some truth, love, and justice…_

_XOXO_

_Also I do not own Gossip Girl or Sailor Moon…seriously if I did…my writing would be a lot better! Haha_

Prologue:

_15 years ago…_

A young girl takes her last glance of her home of almost 2 years….reaching out earnestly to the nun that had taken care of her…her mommy. She found herself clinging to am ice cold, hard woman who made her sneeze..

She didn't want to leave with this lady… but she had no choice... her eyes glazed over with tears and she issued a soft whine as her home fell out of view. Her life would never be the same from that moment on it took a sharp new turn. A life that did not star Serena any more, but Serena Waldorf, and her first glimpse of this new world began with the leather interior of a stretch black limo. (A/N: ironic!!! I thought)

_15 years later…_

"DOROTA!!! Where are you!!!," screamed the young Serena Waldorf, as she tapped her shoe, impatiently waiting for her maid to arrive with her jacket. Dorota, rushed to her mistress as fast as she could, knowing how volatile her Serena could be if kept waiting.

"I…am right here…miz," panted Dorota in her polish accent. "It took you long enough…its as if you ran through the whole house twice, when you should know exactly where my jacket should be" Serena snapped as she snatched her jacket. Little did she know her loving maid had run around the house more than twice, because someone decided to go out late last night and not put her jacket away. Dorota simply apologized and waved the girl away to school. "Remember Dorota, I am having my friends over today after school, so make this place daz..," the sentence ended with a screech as Serena tripped mid-sentence will entering the elevator and landed flat on her bum. Glaring at the ground maliciously before shooting a glare at Dorota and punching the button for the lobby. Dorota smiled to herself, "She may be a monzter…but somthingz never change" she laughed and went to begin her daily routine.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hello faithful listeners..._

_Gossip Girl here...a new year is starting and the drama is already rolling in with the new year. _

_Seems like the couple of the decade has finally called it quits! I know I am crying too the two S's were apparently too good to be true. Yep you heard it here Seiya Archibald and Serena Waldorf have parted ways. Thanks to louislover87 who divulged this information! For your sake lover I hope that you are as smart as your choices in fashion! _

_In other drama..a highly controversial teen has reared his head into the life of Convent of the Sacred Heart Girl's School and The Browning School for Boys. Darien Bass...yes ladies he still exists....and he is single! lets so how long this lasts shall we..._

_Well thats all for now my dearies...hope you year is full of drama, love, and most of all my home page!_

XOXO  
_Gossip Girl _


	2. Chapter 1

A/N _Hello lovers…hoped you enjoyed my prologue…I am a bit rusty on the writing front…but here it is the next installment of this crazy rollercoaster._

_And as always I do not own Gossip Girl or Sailor Moon_

_XOXO_

Serena stepped into the limo and slammed the door. She felt bad for yelling at Dorota, but as the old saying goes 'you hurt the ones you love the most'. As she thought of the pain she must of caused her maid, her mind fluttered to the pain that was hidden behind the yelling, the ugliness, and the bitchiness. Her eyes instantly flooded with tears at the thought of Seiya, her long time, and currently ex beau.

She popped open her compact and stared at her puffy eyes and the light lavendar tint beneath them. She hated that he did this too her, she was supposed to hate him, but here she was crying…again…over him. As her cerulean eyes assessed the canvas she was trying to perfect, her free hand flew to her hair. Her long honey blonde hair had been replaced with shoulder length curls she never knew her hair could possess with so little effort. She glared impatiently at the small silver drops rolling down her porcelain face. She still could not believe what had taken place over the past three weeks. The scene still played across her face as if a nightmare.

_Flashback_

New years eve was supposed to be special, well it was to her anyways. It was her and Seiya's one-year anniversary, and she had planned and prepared so much. Ultimately her plans were forced into turmoil when she decided to surprise him early at his house. The door...unlocked…the lights…all off...my heart…breaking. It was that simple, I walked into a dark house worried about him, and I found him screwing another girl.

_Reality_

The tears seemed to be triggered again as the memory replayed itself over and over until all she could release were whimpers and hiccups. Seiya was her first love, she wanted to hate him so much, but the love for him seemed to tell her otherwise.

As the limo stopped in from of the Sacred Heart School for Girls, she took one last gulp of air and stepped into the sun with her only comfort being her new pair of Jimmy Choos. She gave herself a once over in the limo window and waved lightly to the side mirror, signaling the vehicle to go. As she turned towards the school she couldn't help but to feel the glaring eyes glued to her. She had read the Gossip Girl post, and was actually surprised at how little there was, she had expected at least a two page post on the dirty details. Despite what little was out there, she knew that the relationship was the gossip of the social world.

Once everyone decided that the staring was enough and she was about to proceed towards school, she felt one lonely pair of eyes boring their way into her back violating her sense of security, but at the same time calling to her. Serena turned slowly and met a pair of deep blue eyes and she instantly saw red. "That jerk is back," she breathed as the grin of Darien Bass, which would bring girls to their knees, was aimed directly at her. She simply shook with rage, how could he be back…it had been two freaking years. She simmered as her friend turned lover turned nemesis pulled the joint from his smirk and straightened his purple ascot. Serena knew better than to even acknowledge his existence, so she instead turned steadily and stomped into her current safe haven, noticing how the slimy eyes stayed glued to her body. "Somethings never change!" she huffed and slammed the door behind her.

A/N _Don't hate me! Things will change…you know after three years…things can always change!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hello faithful readers…as you can tell from my first two installments…I am not a fan of the long chapters…eventually once the rust falls off the wheels of my imagination...they may get a tad longer…but for now I will keep them short and try to post often since they are short.**_

_**And as always I do not own anything of Gossip Girl or Sailor Moon.**_

_**XOXO**_

_Hello lovers Gossip Girl here!_

_According to some faithful gossipers around the Upper East Side the newly single S.W. shared a pretty intense stare down with a member of the opposite sex this morning For those of you birdies who do not have the memory...due to ignorance or the certain pastimes you participate in…S.W. and D.B were a thing a good two years ago before he left her like yesterday's fashion. Obviously the action was not forgotten because from the pictures I have seen Miss. SW did not look happy when she saw that ever subtle purple ascot wearing maniac from her past (his trademark…I am sure she has one lying around her room somewhere). It seems that her friends are rallying around her though…so that tends to be a good thing…but when girls gather…gossip flies…leaving me to broadcast it to the world. So TaTa for now…remember my homepage was #1 on Google Search last week…lets keep it that way…I am a working woman too!  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl_

As Darien read the Gossip Girl post he couldn't help but to laugh himself silly. He knew Serena would be beyond pissed at her little ascot comment. He knew more than anyone that she probably had more than 1 hidden around her room…but knowing Seiya he had most likely found every one of them and burned them.

Somehow he turns all his friends into enemies. The three of them used to be like the three musketeers, they had been friends since the diaper days and rarely separated. Now they all hated each other. Serena hated him because he left her…even though he thought it was pretty justified…granted she doesn't know all the details. He hated Seiya…supposedly his best friend…who took his girl and then hurt her worse than he had. Seiya hated him for hurting his Sere, which in turn I guess, meant nothing…because he did her worse than Darien could ever imagine. The only non-hate feeling was from Darien…he definitely did not hate Sere…he loved that blonde to the world's end. His new years resolution was to win his heart back, because you see…he left it with her.

Serena burst into her first period class finding everyone's heads turn instinctively towards her. Mina Van der Woodsen, her best friend, smiled sympathetically and patted the desk next to her. Serena sulked her way through the classroom and took the seat. Finally everyone staring at her tweaked a nerve and she snapped. "What the hell is so interesting…if there is something wrong with me please do tell…but if not than mind your own fucking business and stop gawking before I scratch your eyes out." Serena huffed and sat back down…she was not normally this mean to her fellow classmates, but seriously 5 minutes of staring is long enough.

The day rushed past as Gossip Girl sent yet another post…this time driving Serena up the wall. "I can not believe she posted that! If ever find her I will choke her with that fucking purple ascot," she automatically blushed as she confirmed GG's suspicion, after that all she heard was the clicking of Qwerty keyboards as the news was relayed to hers truly. " I can't do or say anything can I M," she retreated into her best friend's embrace and watched as her world continuing to crumble before her very eyes.

The rest of her girls came running over to the table with phone's obediently in hand. " OMG..S..seriously you do have a purple ascot of Darien's? That makes sense you would do something that stupid," spat her oldest friend Raye. "CAN IT…I do not possess such an out of fashion accessory, for your information it was simply a metaphor," Serena nearly screeched as Raye took a step back and waved hands of surrender. Lita sat down beside her and patted her leg, " It'll be ok Sere…no one takes that crap seriously…and if so they will have to answer to me!" Lita smiled and took a quick glance around the outside of the building to make sure all in hearing distance heard what she said and took heed to listen to her.

A Limo honked as Serena was thanking Lita . Serena sighed and grabbed her friends and dragged them to the car. "We are having a girls night tonight," she looked up at them hopefully, but the hope was not returned as each one bit back the look of disappointment. "Sorry S but I have a date with Andrew tonight," Mina whispered only after taking a step back from her. Each of the other girls also had an excuse that only deepened Serena's heartache.

"Well FINE! See if I help you when you and Andrew break up," she glared at her supposed best friends and slammed the door in their faces. The girls sighed and looked at each other sadly. "Hopefully she will get over this. It is not good for someone to dwell on the pain for so long." Amy stared after the limo with her best friend in it…as tears rolled down her face, she hated to leave Serena like this, but she has to learn to do this on her own.

"The nerve of those girls, leaving me in my time of need!!" Serena huffed keeping her eyes closed while trying to do the anger control exercises her mom had taught her. " I am here for you S…I do know you best" Serena's head shot up and she glared at the owner of the husky voice. "Get…the…HELL out of my limo!" The man simply laughed and thought to himself, 'Wow something's never do change.' Serena asked the limo to stop and she impatiently stared the man down, " Get out now!" But her words were useless, he wasn't going anywhere…she gave up and told the driver to resume the previous course. Her mind seething with hate, she glared at him and asked one of her many questions she had for this slimy creature. "What in the hell do you want Bass!"

_**A/N DUN DUN DUHHHH hahah how is that for a cliff hanger!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews…they were truly appreciated!**_

_**As always I don't own either Sailor Moon or Gossip Girl**_

Darien's eyes consumed Serena as she fumed in the back seat of her limo.

'Why is he here' Serena thought as she glared at her window, trying with all her might to ignore the presence of her one weakness. Behind all the hate that she was emanating, deep down she still cared for him…but that was all canceled out from the fact that he left me high and dry. She decided to turn around and voice her thought.

What she turned around to see pissed her off even more…not only were his eyes fixed on a certain point…and that point just happened to be directly up my skirt. " You fucking pervert!!!" Serena followed her screams with a hard smack…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The last thing Darien remembered was screeching and a hard ass hit to the face…followed soon by his quick forced exit on the busiest street in New York. Luckily he had been able to dodge the oncoming onslaught of V-8 engines to only find safety among the thousands of feet claiming the New York sidewalk. He stood up quickly, glancing around to make sure no one noticed his abrupt forced departure, and walked quickly towards the Waldorf penthouse determined as ever.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Serena rushed to the elevator leading to her home and pressed the button repeatedly.

After numerous attacks to the defenseless button, the elevator finally arrived to her floor, she stepped onto the landing and was immediately caught up in emotion. Dorota had made the house sparkle and laid out all her favorite treats, which consisted mostly of chocolate. Dorota peered around the corner wary of the young girl's teary eyes.

"You no like Miz Serena?" whispered the hesitant maid…still keeping her distance from her young mistress. "No Dorota, I Love it!!!" squealed Serena and hugged her maid tightly "It's a shame the girls won't be able to come…unfortunately they have prior engagements," she stated blandly hiding behind her business-like persona.

Dorota looked at the girl and sighed "It is ok miz, they can come over tomorrow, yez?" she said hopefully, trying to raise the girl's spirits.

Serena just shrugged and handed Dorota her coat, making her way to her bedroom. She flopped on her bed and reached to her phone.

There were 10 missed calls, 1 from each of her friends, 2 from Seiya now labeled ass, 1 from her brother, and 3 from Darien. She stared at her missed calls and wondered curiously what was so important, that everyone had attempted to reach her. Her answer was given pretty quickly as a text message from Gossip Girl announced itself.

_Hello girls and boys Gossip Girl here…and do I have something JUICY for you today._

_A loyal follower has sent me incriminating visuals of what looks like a rough rekindling of the Bass and Waldorf kind…._

Serena gawked as the rest of the text flashed before her eyes…really….OMG

_The obvious style of the Bass clan has not lingered very far, still the back of a limo… and apparently his charm hasn't been diminished either. Spotted at 3:30pm today was Mr. Bass exiting quite quickly from the limo of none other than Serena Waldorf. Really S…already? I guess somethings never loose their addictive quality. Sorry Archibald…I guess when she was with you…her mind along with other things always belonged to Bass. Well I guess I will be going into hiding for a bit…because if I were Serena….I would be dead right now! But I can't let all of you down….so stay bitchy!_

_XOXO  
Gossip Girl_

Darien received the text from Gossip Girl and immediately changed directions. He loved Serena, but right now…he wasn't looking for a deathbed, he wasn't that stupid.

Several hours later 4 frazzled girls stumbled out of the elevator, into Serena's house.

Having basically grown up in this house, they all dashed to Serena's bedroom cautious of the storm they are about to encounter.

What they found when they entered the room, was the exact opposite of what they expected.

All that was left was an empty bottle of her mom's most expensive liquor and a defeated Serena…falling apart before their very eyes. Seeing this they all rushed to her side and attempted to soothe her…but she was different. Two hours of crying had done a lot to Serena, but most of all it had changed her. They had never seen her so defeated, as they looked in her eyes, the look of shame crossed her face. "O my God, Sere, please tell us it didn't really happened!" The girls stared at each other and patted Serena's back as her revelation slowly began to sink in.

_**A/N OMFGG! What really happened? I am sneaky…hope you like the death defying cliff hanger…I know I did! **_

_**3**_


	5. Chapter 4

**For all of you reading this I hope you enjoy my story…I want more reviews…but I guess no one wants to read my storybut whateva…I write because I love to! ******** So check out my newest fic.. my only other. Its gonna be really good! **

**I do not own Gossip Girl or Sailor Moon.**

Serena simply collapsed into the arms of her friends. She could not believe that Gossip Girl posted that…she was going to kill that informer and Gossip Girl. Her mind raced through different scenes of the unknown girl behind the gossip dying be her small graceful hands, and for a moment she felt avenged. But sadly she was too humane to even consider going through with it. Her body racked with shakes as her dinner was slowly being denied by her stomach, causing her to rush to her bathroom. Her friends simply stared…they couldn't believe their strong Serena was crushed with one wistful blow. The sighed and looked at each other…all knowing that her pristine reputation was going to be firmly smashed.

As Serena finished her brief consultation with the toilet the tears started flowing again, as her mind flashed to the limo.

_Flashback----_

_She had done a simple thing, smacked him, nothing more…and from her point of view he deserved it._

_Darien Bass simply stared at her… shocked…he had been hit before by girls, but this was different… she had so much emotion behind her eyes when her hand assaulted his face._

_She did nothing but sit back, do everything in her power to shield her body from him,… and for the briefest second her anger and the red splotch on his face turned him on. "Well…I guess I deserved that…in more ways than one," he mumbled, rubbing his sore cheek with his hand. _

"_You more than deserved that you pig! What the hell do you think I am…just some tramp that you think will spread her legs for a free peep show!" Serena was still quite infuriated with him and turned her fury-tinted eyes towards his midnight blues. She paused for a brief second, forgetting how his eyes trapped her like a terrified bunny, and blinked to rescue herself from his captivation. _

"_And yes…you really did deserve that in more ways then one! I had forgotten all about you…and then you magically turn up when I am my most vulnerable..," she stopped shocked by the tears that rolled down her face._

_As he reached to stop her leaking emotion, she hit his hand away and continued, " No…I need to get this out…I worked so hard to forget you Bass, it was nearly impossible…I never stopped loving you…and yet you just up and leave with a note stating how you supposedly used me. It was not cool…my heart shattered that night…and has stayed that way for more than two years now." She turned to see his expression softened by her emotional outflow. _

"_Sere…" he reached for her again and she went to hit his hand away again, but this time he stopped her. "Stop hitting me already…I get it..I am a bastard…or was a bastard, but really I have changed…that's why I came back…I needed to heal my heart. The only person who ever got close to it was you," he stared up into her eyes and pleaded for her to understand. _

"_Then why did you leave me…you have no idea how much pain that put me through," she simply stared at the window, not wanting to meet his gaze._

"_Well it's a bit more complicated than that…you see..." she cut him off and put her hand in his face. "Do not give me excuses Bass I want to know the truth."_

"_Fine!" he all but screamed at her…_

_She turned quickly, not used to hearing his voice so elevated, and looked at him intently._

"_You want to know the real reason why I left you!" He paused momentarily; building his strength up to reveal what he had been running from. "I love you Serena Waldorf…always have! Do you not understand that…I ran because I was scared! I had never felt like that before…my heart was out there…and I was terrified that I would lose you eventually! I knew how Seiya felt about you I am not stupid. The way he looked at you and joked with you…and…and …you were simply letting him…not disregarding it… but encouraging it…," his breathing elevated and he felt warm tears rushing down his face and froze as Serena's eyes flooded with tears as well. _

_Serena was shell-shocked by Darien's reaction. She had nowhere ever expected that to be the reason he would leave her. She thought back for a moment, about their relationship and Seiya, and she realized she had been a horrible girlfriend. _

_She teased Seiya and acted as normal, but Darien wanted her to be different. She should have been different. She should have put up boundaries, which her heart and mind were not used to doing around such old friends._

_Before she knew I,t her face was teary too and she looked up at the man she never stopped loving, what had she done to him. _

_Darien continued to watch her as the calculations he had given her were being processed in her mind, slowly he saw her eyes change emotions and he sighed. He had missed those loving blue eyes of hers. He slowly approached her…very aware that at any moment she could attack his manhood in a blink of an eye. He watched as she let him come nearer and he got to his knees before her and look eye level to her face. _

_Serena's heart was flying as Darien Bass approached her and came within inches of her face. She breathed quickly and caught the intoxicating aroma of him, she melted instantly into the strong musky smell that was him in every essence. She closed the gap between them and kissed him softly. "I am so sorry Darien…I never knew…you never told m…," she was cut off again by his lips crushing hers as she found herself laying on the seat and Darien running his hands up her skirt. She disregarded any inkling of sense left in her body and let instinct take over. _

_Darien's breathing hitched as he felt her hands at his belt 'were they really going to do this..' he thought to himself, but dismissed the thought as her small hands flew up his shirt. He moved his kisses to her neck…her eyes…nose…and back to her lips…familiarizing himself with her features once more. As he repositioned himself…attempting to unbuckle his pants..his foot had pulled at the door lever…and the limo had come to an abrupt stop…causing him to go flying out of the limo…almost exposing himself to the entire Upper East Side. As Serena flew to pull him back in, the limo began moving again and her hand dashed back in avoiding the slamming door almost too closely…_

_End of Flashback-----_

She simply sat there...she hadn't had sex with Darien…but she might as well had. She hugged her body tightly and sighed. Suddenly she saw four heads poking inside the bathroom, smiling reassuringly and questioningly. She tried to plaster a smile to her face…but it failed.

Her friends helped her up and she brushed her teeth and she got ready for bed. All of her friends looked at her with concern…she was a walking zombie…trying to look alive. They couldn't leave her…but they didn't know if she wanted to be alone..or what.

Serena looked at her friends and sighed, knowing the question and want behind their concern.

"Could you guys stay with me tonight…I do not think I could stomach being alone right now," she whispered and looked at their smiling faces. "Of course Sere!" they responded in unity.

A small meow escaped a small black head poking into Serena's room. "Come on Luna you can join the sleep over," she laughed and the cat bounced over to her owner and purred loudly. Serena stared down at her little friend and traced the birthmark on her furry forehead. "Sometimes little one, its like you're a real person," Serena giggled and snuggled into the bed with the cat.

The girls took one last knowing glance at each other…and sighed. They didn't need words now; they all knew what was taking its course. They all smiled happily at the thought of the Senshi group finally being completed and fell asleep protectively around the best friend, the last piece to their family.

The four girls woke up before Serena did that morning, with bright cat eyes staring at them…they knew what had to happen.

Today was going to be tough. But the rest of her life would end up being harder as her world was about to be rocked, and her being was about to become deeper than she ever suspected.

_**A/N so I am introducing the Senshi part of the story…LUNA! Hahah tell me what you think! My personal opinion is that was probably one of the better chapters…hope you all feel the same…I will try to update soon and as always thanks for the reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Recap

The girls took one last knowing glance at each other…and sighed. They didn't need words now; they all knew what was taking its course. They all smiled happily at the thought of the Senshi group finally being completed and fell asleep protectively around the best friend, the last piece to their family.

The four girls woke up before Serena did that morning, with bright cat eyes staring at them…they knew what had to happen.

Today was going to be tough. But the rest of her life would end up being harder as her world was about to be rocked, and her being was about to become deeper than she ever suspected.

The next day Serena woke up to the soft mumbling of her friends. She opened her eyes and watched them talk in the corner of her room, she was about to fall back asleep when she saw a small black furball in the middle of the group. 'What was Luna doing in the conversation…its not like she could talk or anything' she thought to her self. Almost like they heard her, they immediately turned their heads and caught Serena staring at them.

"Morning Sere…listen we need to talk," Mina looked at her best friend and smiled reassuringly.

"O great, your not gonna break up with me now are you…I do not think I could handle that," she smiled and went over the cluster of girls and sat down.

"Now what is so important."

"Well young one, this is going to be hard for you to grasp, especially all that you have been through," Serena looked around for the voice and stared down at Luna's intent eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL," screamed Serena as she all but flew back to her bed. "Why can my cat talk…this isn't happening …I am just still loopy from yesterday…my cat is not talking to me.."she spoke to herself trying to rationalize this situation.

Luna rolled her eyes and took a broach in her mouth and carried it to Serena. "Yes I do talk…I know this is all new to you…but please just hear us out."

Serena looked at the crazy cat and then around at her friends. 'We, they were all holding something back from her'. This was crazy.

She just glared at them all and got up and walked over to her closet. "What should I wear today guys…obviously everyone thinks I am a slut now…so I guess I might as well dress the part…" she smiled weakly at her friends, who were now all up and walking towards her.

"S…we really do need to talk to you." They all cornered her and she gave in… "Ok, fine what is so important that my cat has to talk and scare the crap out of me." She glared at the insano cat and then questionly at her friends.

Mina decided to step out and try to explain the complicated issue of the problem Serena was about to face. "Well….S….you know how we always have 'stuff' to do. And we can never really party long or disappear for a bit late at night…" she watched Serena as she nodded and her curiosity grew. "Just spit it out M!" Serena glared at her impatiently.

"Ok..ok…well we are kinda….superheros…or heroines…you know the Sailor Scouts? Well…Ugh this is hard to explain…so we will just show you"

Before Serena was able to blink her four best friends were morphed into tight sailor-esqe uniforms with the shortest skirts she had ever seen…well besides Mina's wardrobe.

The girls looked at her anxiously….they knew how she like to overreact.

"Wow….thats it! Well I am a bit peeved that you kept this from me. BUT I think its cool you guys save people. My friends, super heros. Not everyone can say that" She smiled at them and turned around to resume picking out her clothes for the day.

They four scouts sighed. "Well yes we are superheros, persay…. But there is more to it than that….you are one of us too. I am Sailor Venus, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, Ami is Sailor Mercury, and Ray is Sailor Mars. You are our leader, Sailor Moon." Mina closed her eyes and waited for Sere's melt down….but all she heard was laughter.

"Oh, M you are so silly…you know that I am not athletic like that…pah! And you know how clumsy I am…I can't be a sailor scout!" Serena was grasping at straws and looking at her friends eagerly for some encouragement that it was a joke.

But all they gave her was sympathy…they knew how she felt…like a freak. Luna cleared her throat and the girls stepped aside "Well why don't you test this 'joke' out with this. Only the true owner and leader of the Scouts can use this broach…just hold it and say 'Moon Crystal Make Up' and if you don't transform than…we have the wrong person." Luna nudged the broach towards Serena and she reluctantly picked up and held it.

"Fine… 'Moon Crystal Make Up'" Serena was stunned as she was surrounded by a bright pink light and then the light faded and she opened her eyes and was surprised beyond belief. "Wh..what….the hell!" She looked in the mirror and saw the bright red mini skirt and her….long…hair.

"Why is my hair this long…and this color…its almost silver!...OMG what the hell!" Serena started hyperventilating and sat down on the bed.

"See…you belong with us S…that's why were friends…our pasts intertwine…we are meant to be together!" Mina sat down beside her friend and put an arm around her. "I know this is hard…but please believe me." Mina looked at Serena hopefully.

Serena sighed and looked at her friends this was crazy…but I guess she has all the proof she will ever need. "I guess I have no choice but to accept it…" She smiled lightly and inhaled sharply.

"Well, lets get ready for school and we can talk about this later." She got up and managed to de-transform and pick out the slutiest outfit he high school would allow. Her normal skirt rolled up to almost the length of her sailor skirt, and white collared shirt the showed more cleavage than her small frame was used to, and her favorite Jimmy Choos. Once she styled her hair she looked in the mirror and nodded. Her friends just staring at her. "Well S, that's the most promiscuous I have ever seen you.." Amy looked away shyly as Serena smiled.

"Well I do try." She laughed and grabbed her bag…and threw her broach in her bag roughly and walked on, her friends hurriedly in her wake. Once outside, on the New York City sidewalk the girls started the walk to their school.

As soon as they arrived on the school grounds everyone froze and their eyes were fixed on Serena Waldorf.

Noticing the unwelcome attention Serena simply walked up the last stairs…

She nearly screamed when someone grabbed her waist and pulled her back down the stairs… she looked up and sighed.

"Sere we need to talk...now" and with that Darien Bass pulled her into his limo and sped off…leaving a trail of cell phones typing away at the new source of Gossip.

Thanks for the patience guys! :D


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello faithful readers Gossip Girl here,_

_Looks to me that we have some major catching up to do. Last tme we saw our favorite Gossipees the always surprising S was being dragged into the car by none other than D. Now lets see what happens to our lovebirds, could this be the start of a new monarchy? Well if it is then I take full credit for it, my posts brought them together. _

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

"What the hell do you think you are doing to me? I don't need this right now, everyone already thinks I am a slut" Serena stared at the young man beside her and tried to tap down the urge to hug him and cry. Not only had Gossip Girl ruined her life numerous times over, but she had found out just this morning that her friends where the Sailor Scouts and that she was their leader. This was just too much for her.

She started to laugh as tears rolled down her face. She looked down as the tears fell faster down her pale cheeks. To add to the melodrama of the day she instantly became self-conscious due to her attire and the eyes that she felt fixed to her.

The laughter kept bubbling out of her mouth as Darien watched in concern as her emotional wall broke down.

"Why did you come back Darien, you leave me without a word and…" she took a breathe to steady herself "…and damage me beyond repair then reappear and think things will go back to the way they were? Well, news flash, they aren't. My life just became really complicated and the fact that you are back really doesn't help matters." Finished with her chastising she looked up to see Darien's dark blue eyes basically staring a hole in her face.

He sighed and moved closer to her, causing her to instantly freeze. Her mind was racing with possible scenarios, ' Was he going to kiss her again or try to take advantage?' To her surprise none of the figments of her imagination came to pass, he simply wrapped his arms around her body and immersed her in a warm hug.

"Sere…I didn't come back to hurt you, I came back FOR you. Can't you see that? I am sorry that I disappeared for so long, it was for a type of training I can't get here, and it was extremely short notice and very important." He scoffed in his mind remembering that a crazy talking cat had approached him and before he knew it he was somewhere out of this world, quite literally.

Serena took in the information trying to absorb what he was saying. She sighed and pushed him away softly letting her inner thoughts leak from her mouth. "Just because you can kind of explain things doesn't mean that you are forgiven, if you want my trust back then earn it. AND stop dragging me into cars in front of school like that, they probably think we went for a quickie before school or something." She looked at him sternly while he nodded his head solemnly.

Darien smiled lightly at her and sighed. He would protect her no matter what, and in the end she would love him again, she had to. "Well I will try my hardest to earn your trust, I am really different Sere, but I guess you need time to see it." He kissed her forehead before hopping out of the car. Serena looked around in wonder,

'When had the car stopped moving?'

She looked around nervously until her door opened and Darien presented his hand to help her. She looked at it and went to grab it but instead pushed it out of the way and got out on her own. She smoothed her skirt and pulled it down slightly. As she raised her head dozens of eyes met her own and she could almost feel the trademark blush appear on her cheeks. The girls walked passed her and glared while the guys walked past and let their eyes linger for longer than she was comfortable. She huffed and ran her hands through her hair, gently shifting the headband that sat on her blonde head. With one last hair flick she turned to look up at Darien and was met with a cool gaze. Her blue eyes filled with confusion as they roamed the depths of his gaze.

Darien finally realized she was waiting for him to speak and he cleared his throat loudly, "Tomorrow please wear something that covers more of you, I know I am not in your good graces yet, but I swear I am going to punch one of these guys for staring at you," he flexed his hands instinctively and Serena could see the fine tuned muscles tense in his forearm. She shook her head trying to regain focus, which was relatively hard with the energy waves rolling off of him like an angry sea. She sighed, patted his arm, and walked towards the school.

Darien stared after her absent-mindedly watching her hips sway as she walked. He was snapped out of his admiration and reverted instantly back to seething as he heard a group of guys talk about her butt. In a few long strides he caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, making sure to turn and stare down the guys as a warning.

She felt the distant familiarity of his skin touching hers and for the briefest of seconds her mind flashed to when they were first together. She started to lean into him when her mind jumped back to reality. She mumbled something about stupid heart and realized that this basically announced to the whole school that she was his. There was no stopping this now, the ball was moving and hopefully it would roll smoothly this time.

They reached the point where the two schools joined and she slipped out from under his arm. "That's far enough Mr. Bass I can handle myself the rest of the way." She couldn't help but smile as he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly producing a vibrant blush over her cheeks. He dropped her hand smiled and turned around and started walking to his class.

Serena turned to face four curious faces, each one with a face full of concern. "Well well well, look what we have here girls, our S is back into the clutches of Mr. D?" Mina cocked her eyebrows and folded her hands across her chest.

Serena sighed and just walked past them, "I am not in his clutches, I am giving him a second chance. Now back off, he isn't the only one who hasn't been telling me the entire truth. Plus, we have had this conversation before I do not feel like being on repeat the entire day. See you later." Knowing she stunned them she hurried off to her first class, glad for the first time that none of her friends were in her first period Politics class.

Eight hours later school finally let out. This had been the longest day of Serena's life and quite possibly the loneliest. She had spent lunch and every other free moment of time in the library trying to avoid her friends and Darien. Even though she has classes with almost all of her friends she ignored them and their stupid notes, texts, and even their paper balls that they had decided to throw at the back of her head.

After the final class let out she shifted into overdrive and ran like hell to get to her limo and get the hell out of her nightmare. She looked behind her to make sure they hadn't followed her and opened the car door. She hopped inside the limo and let out a loud scream as she locked eyes with all four of her friends .

"NO I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW. YOU STAY ON YOUR SIDE I STAY ON MINE." She yelled while dramatically drawing the invisible line that they could not cross, supposedly. All four sets of eyes widened in disbelief as their normally passive friend just took a jump over the deep end.

"But S…" Mina tried to convey she was sorry but Serena shot her a warning glare and she shut her mouth quickly. "I said I did not want to hear it right now M, maybe later tonight if you stay that long, but as of right now when I say no I mean NO" She crossed her arms and stared at the floor, trying to find interest in each piece of fabric that her foot came in contact with.

As they approached Serena's home she bounded out the door barely waiting for the limo to roll to a complete stop. She made a mad dash to the elevator and punched her button until the doors closed; she wanted to make sure that she could be alone some, if for only a minute.

She reached her floor and walked slowly out into the foyer. Cautious to the fact she smelt cologne and a jacket was hung on a chair, she motioned to touch it but was interrupted by her long time maid.

Dorota rushed to her young mistress and looked at her worried. "Mizz Serena you haz a visitor in the living room." Serena sighed, letting her hand drift away from the jacket, and walked into the living room to find Darien sitting on her couch reading a business magazine.

"What do you want Bass I am not.." Serena left her mouth open as her four 'friends' who obviously wanted to piss her off even more so interrupted her. Not to mention the fact that they had oh so conveniently hitchhiked their way to her house. She was irate, frustrated, and just needed some time to herself. Her mind quickly came back to reality as she realized that he room had frozen over in tension; the four girls staring daggers at Darien Bass were trying to establish some kind of weird friend versus boyfriend ownership thing that was obviously boiling to a stalemate.

Serena looked back and forth between the girls and Darien. "OOOOh no I am not getting in the middle of this, I told you guys I was giving him a second chance so deal"…she held her finger up pointedly at Darien… "and just because I am giving you a second chance Bass does not mean we can revert to what we were like when we were together the first time. THAT will take a long time to earn back." She marched upstairs to her room and slammed the door, locking it in turn. She collapsed on her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

Several hours later she woke to knocking and pleading to be let in. She turned over and tried to ignore them, but heard them telling Lita to knock the door down and instantly ran to the door and flung it open. She was met with smiling faces and platter of desserts. She turned and lay back down on the bed, a sudden feeling of nausea quickly taking over her body. "You have to talk to us, you know that we didn't keep it from you on purpose. We really were trying to protect you, but we aren't strong enough without you." Mina sat down by her friend with outstretched arms hoping she wouldn't be blown off.

Serena looked at her friends outstretched arms and sighed. "I am not in a hugging mood right now, but I will forgive you all. Its just a lot to handle right now." She turned back over and fell asleep again. Her mind raced with crazy dreams of the Moon and a weird woman with the same crazy hairstyle that her thing-a-ma-gig turns her into. She was about to slip into her deep sleep when a voice called out.

_DREAM-kinda_

"_Serenity," a calm voice whispered across the barren lands of the moon. With not to much comfort Serena realized that the weird woman in her dream was her, with a twist of energy her mind melded the dream into a first person experience and she saw the moon as her dream-self saw it. _

_She was shocked to find sadness and longing in her dream-self, longing to be let free. Serena shook her head and sighed 'This can't be a dream, its not reality…' she tried to convince herself, but to no avail. As her last resort she did the last thing she could think of, she pinched herself._

"_OWWWW" she yelped as her pale skin reddened around the irritated error. She instantly froze, this was no dream, she was actually standing on the moon, IN A DRESS. Her mind slowly started collapsing on itself as a hand gripped her arm firmly. _

"_Now Now dear daughter there will be none of that," Serena looked up into the pale grey eyes of a tall slender woman that LOOKED LIKE HER. She was going to faint again. The woman sighed and placed a surprisingly warm hand on the young woman's forehead, "I was really wishing to talk to you before I did this, but you leave me no choice," and with those words a bright white energy flowed into Serena's mind. _

_Images raced across her brain as her memories were restored. With each turn in the memories she gasped as she recognized her best friends and even Darien. Her eyes finally blinked close as she saw that an evil witch, named Berry or something like that, had killed both Darien and her. Instinctually she clung to the other woman and cried, for the fifth time this week mind you, for the lose of love. _

"_It is ok Serenity, that life is no longer reality, but it was at one part of time. You lived here on the moon and I, the Queen of the Moon, was you mother." Serena stared at the Queen with wide blue eyes as the information sunk in._

"_Geeesh I knew I was adopted, but this is a little extreme," she scoffed as she made a mental note to harass her mother when she got home. The queen laughed softly and let out a long breath of air. "Oh my darling, your past was over a millennia ago. I sent you and all the others to earth for a second chance for life," The queen could see the confusion in her eyes and sighed. "I am no longer alive, I am what you call a spirit kept on this side of the spirit world to help you." She smiled reassuringly as Serena fidgeted looked up at her curiously and crossed her arms. _

"_Soo…let me get this straight. I have a past life and a past everything. What the hell this makes no sense!" She huffed as she tried to make sense of all this new information. _

"_It will in time my dear, it will in time" the queen smiled and faded off into the stars leaving Serena alone and confused on the surface of the moon._

_END OF DREAM-kinda_

Serena shot out of her bed and into the bathroom, letting the remnants of last night's dinner come back up. This was all too freaky, was all of that really real? She looked down at her arm and saw a red mark on her arm wear she had pinched herself_. _She sighed and went to the mirror and screamed. There on her forehead a bright crescent seemed to be embedded in her forehead.

Hearing Serena scream Luna bounded into the bathroom and was able to glimpse the reflection of the young woman. "Ah, I see Queen Serenity has paid you a visit, it is nice to finally talk to you again Princess Serenity." Luna bowed as much as a cat could, and looked back up at the girl's frozen face.

"Screw this crap, this can not be happening to me. I have to get out of here.." Serena ran, almost trampling Luna in the process, out of the bathroom threw on sweatpants and a t-shirt and took off out of the apartment. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get as far away from everything as fast as she could.

Luna caught the glimpse of her shoe as she entered theelevator and groaned. "Oh bother, this is going to be more trouble than I presumed." With that she padded back up the stairs and quickly caught the other Senshi up to date. Now not only do they have to worry about a new villain, but now Serena was bound to get lost. What has she done now…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: SO I have no excuse to why I have not updated in such a long time. I hope I can make up for it with an awesome chapter. Don't hate me!

Serena continued to run, out everything she has ever done, this was the one thing that helped clear her mind and distracted her. She began to slow down as she came to her bench in Central Park. She drew in one last breath and came to a stop and wiped her forehead and pushed her bangs back.

The moon hung low and cast a bright light around Serena giving her a glowing look. She collapsed on the ground and let more tears leak from her eyes. The past few days played in her mind as she tried to come to terms with her present and apparent future. She finally looked up and almost fainted as she saw a mirror image of herself, but in different clothes standing in front of her.

"Oh, Young One why must you continue to cry, you have always known that there issomething different about us and now you know!" the blonde copy moved to sit down next to her younger counterpart and put a comforting arm around her.

Serena looked up and sighed, "Ok, now who are you and why do you look like me," she pointed from the woman back to herself. The older woman started laughing and then sat on the bench.

"I forgot how confusing this was for me, it has been so long since this first happened. I am your future self, Neo Queen Serenity." She smiled softly and continued talking, "I was sent here to help you momentarily come to terms with all this new information."

Serena just sat on the other side of the bench and just shook her head, 'how in the world can this get any weirder'. She looked back up with frustration in her eyes, " Ok, I give too many weird thing are going on today, so now you are telling me I am a queen in the future?" She looked at the not much older version of herself. " And you cant be that old, I am 17 now, and you look like you are 20!" Serena shoved her face in her hands and just sat there hoping she was wrong.

The queen smiled at her own antics, all her memories of this event flooding her senses. She was just hoping she said the right things. "Well Serena, I can agree with you that this is really beyond crazy, but you have to stay strong because whether you like it or not this is your destiny." With that she smiled warmly at her younger version and placed her hands on her head. "I have two more tidbits of advice for you, don't be mad at your friends they are your family, and be kind to Endymion because he loves you so" and with that she closed her eyes and Serena's vision went vivid with bright colors. She saw the moon again; she was standing there with Darien and her friends. They were all in bright dresses and Darien was in some kind of armor.

Then her vision shifted and she saw Darien again, but this time he looked like the present version. She saw him battle and participate in what looked like training. She gasped when she saw Luna smiling proudly as Darien finally defeated his opponent. 'So is this where he went…to learn how to fight….for me?' she thought to herself. Then her vision changed again and she was looking at a huge palace. It came into better view and she saw the woman who had spent the past hour trying to comfort her, and she was in the arms of none other than Darien. She got closer and noticed the rings and crowns as the queen remembered this particular scene. Then they both turned and Serena felt herself falling backwards, the last thing she remembered was seeing the slight bulge coming from the dress and thinking to herself, 'I am going to be a mom in three years! Oh God' and then she saw black.

She woke up to voices seemingly arguing about her. "I TOLD you not to tell her yet, she probably hates us! Let alone is freaked beyond belief, could we not have done this an easier way!" Raye basically screamed at the rest of her friends. Serena could almost hear the eye rolling and could not stifle a laugh at her friends' familiar antics. With that one small sign of consciousness the air suddenly got quiet and Serena opened her eyes to greet everyone she had run from.

"Serena you really must stop fainting, it can't be good for you" Luna looked at her princess with worry swimming in her big eyes. "Yea S you are freaking us out! Taking off like that, luckily we were able to sense you and find you! Who KNOWS what would have happened with you just lying there helpless!" Raye tried to hide the tears in her eyes, but she was tired of hiding her feelings to try to support Serena. "Either you accept us or not its really not that hard, trust me we all have been through this too. We can help you" By this time the groups of girls all had arms around Raye and trying to calm her down.

Serena sighed; she didn't realize she was putting her friends through so much. That is the last thing that she wanted. She looked up at the moon and smiled, she was ready. She stood up and was shocked to find a moonbeam on her, she felt the cool breeze of the moon and smelt the woody scent of the trees around her. "How could I have been so blind, it was always right here…" she pointed to her heart. "I have always known that I was different, because I am not home…but yet I am.." she smiled wider and giggled as she felt the moon's power ripple through her veins. "I am of two worlds, Terran and Lunarian, how foolish of me to run from that." She turned to her friends and smiled warmly, "My dearest friends, thank you for awakening me. I know it was difficult, that I was difficult, but please forgive my faults" She turned back face up to the moon. "Here goes nothing" she spread her arms and closed her eyes and tore down a wall in her mind. The memories from the past flooded her mind. Each one more special than the next. When the memories stopped on her final day on the moon she opened her blue orbs and turned towards Darien, "I Remember" was all she could say through the tears and hiccups.

The girls gasped as Darien rushed towards her and embraced her, "Finally you have come back to me" he would never let go again, he hurt her too much to deserve this, but despite it all she had taken him back. She smiled up at him and pushed slightly, "You are still in the doghouse though, we will talk about this" She smiled and she shook his heading laughing. She stepped back into the light of the moon and felt invisible hands rest on her shoulders, the tears continued to flow as she let out her final acceptance, "Mother! I am ready I accept what destiny has in store for me, I am Princess Serenity soon to be crowned Neo-Queen Serenity, heiress to the Moon and Sovereign of the Earth." With her final words she felt the warm sensation on her forehead again and knew that her moon insignia was there. She felt her body change slightly as the moon insignia burned hotter. When all was done she was several inches taller and her hair was to her ankles. She laughed through the remaining tears and ran to her friends who enveloped her in a hug. "You do realize people are going to talk at school, I look like a freaking Amazon, no offense L, and my hair is down to my ankles" She sighed and picked up her hair and ran her fingers through it. Her friends laughed and pulled her along, "Its ok we will figure out something, long hair is in now, remember?"Serena snickered and linked arms with her friends. She took one last glance over her should and locked eyes with Darien, he smiled and she blushed. She turned her gaze back to the front a thought popped into her head, 'I think your long hair is gorgeous, and your legs look like they never end…trust me you look hot.' Serena stopped for a moment mouth hanging open, she would never think that about herself; she chanced another glance back at Darien and he just grinned victoriously. She was about to freak out when Mina's voice interrupted her mid-freak. "S you ok?" Serena shook her head and looked up and smiled, "Yea whatever it is I will deal with in the morning" She laughed at the last thing she saw before the continue was Darien's smirk turning to a cringe… 'Hahahah this might be a lot more fun than I thought' she mused as his thoughts turned to a growl, she giggled and continued on with her friends.


End file.
